Reality Character meets Actor
by Roxi4
Summary: Roxi swore she saw the Characters from the Twilight Saga, Bella and Alice, at L.A at night. Whether she is just plain ctazy or not, she made up her mind to investigate and reunite Actors from the movies from the real Vampires.


Hi all,

This is my first fanfiction.

I don't know where the idea popped up, but I figured, I might as well note it down before it goes away.

Sorry about any grammar errors and etc. Also for any OOC…(as I don't know any of the characters well enough, or any of the celebrities)

I also don't know if I'll carry on writing. I'm back to school, last semester, so we'll just wait and see.

_Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer…. Kristen and Rob and the cast belong to themselves…_

_Roxi and 'friends' belong to me (I'm Roxi… gosh how original :P)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was on my normal walk about in the streets of Los Angeles. Ok, I admit, it's not very normal. I've barely even been in this city and already I feel sick of it. The heavy pollution was disgusting, and I hated being stuck in the apartment while my parents were out and about doing everything they wanted, leaving me alone. Yeah, this might seem confusing, but really… if you want to know, we're on holiday here in Los Angeles. Roxi is my name. I'm from New Zealand, about 17 years old now. I've finished school last year and yeah, not much else to say. Coming to Los Angeles was actually my idea, as I really wanted to see Santa Monica, and as well all the Hollywood fame. Boy, was a wrong, so far, we've been here for a week, and not once have I've been to Santa Monica, neither have I seen a famous person. This holiday is starting out to be a disaster. Ok, so I admit, I'm a Twilight fan… I know, roll your eyes. June was coming up, and luckily I was going to be in the city, in time to go see the premier of Eclipse in the city and them all walking the red carpet. I'm pretty nervous for it. I shook my head and kept walking forward, exhaling a cloud of smoke from my warm mouth. Outside was cold, quite unusual.

I all the sudden heard a big, crowd noise ahead, with lots of flashes and names being called out. I quickened my pace to see what was happening. Only when I was about two meters close to them I realized it was paparazzi. I sighed, annoyed. I hated paparazzi, they were so annoying and so mean! I swear if I was president, I'd make them all go to jail, or hell. Hehe. Wait… If there are paparazzi here, then surely there must be famous people! Yes, perfect.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to be loud.

They pushed and shoved me out of the way.

I heard then contuse names of Rob and Kristen. It made me stop. Wait… oh my gosh. Don't tell me. I looked up, only to see them! There they stood, hiding under any bit of clothing. Rob in his normal hoodie, hiding away and Kristen with her sunglasses, even if she didn't need them at this time… it was like what time in the morning?

"Robert! Kristen!" I yelled out. But they completely ignored me.

"Break it up, break it up! Get away!" I heard body-guard like men shout at the paparazzi.

They all moved out of the way, I stared in shock. I have never been up close to anyone that was famous… wow. My heart started beating. I felt suddenly the urge to run, screaming like a mad woman.

"Excuse me, get out of the way!" I heard a body-guard yell. I blinked a flash, and realized he was talking to me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Move it!" He nearly shouted. I looked up, staring at his angry eyes.

I looked past him, there stood Robert and Kristen. My heart started to beat more. They looked impatient almost. So much for being happy to see a fan.

"Move it, or be forced." The body guard threatened.

I looked left to the road, only to see a taxi. No wonder, they were waiting for me to move to get to the taxi.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, smiling awkwardly.

"What are you, drunk or something." The body guard spat, as I moved out of the way.

"No, just in shock." I mumbled.

I heard Robert and Kristen get into the car, their voices quiet as the paparazzi over powered them with flashes by the camera. I looked down at my feet. What did I do wrong? Did they honestly expect a person to be awake and move in an instant, especially after seeing such major actors? (Well I think so anyway) I hated the fact that their body guard was even mean to me. That was not professional at all might I add.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice. It was that same voice I've grown to love. Well, more like, grown to like and look up to. I looked back to the Taxi, seeing Kristen looking at me with worry in her eyes.

I nodded in response, I couldn't trust my mouth.

"You look lost." She said again.

"Kristen, come on, we need to go." I heard Rob say quickly.

I just stared at her. I didn't have the guts to answer her. I was an emotional wreck. I could barely even make sense of what just happened.

She saw that I wasn't going to respond, so she closed the taxi door, and off they went.

I carried on looking down at my feet, I didn't want to look up and see all the paparazzi follow them in their cars. I felt sorry for them anyway. I can't believe though Kristen just spoke to me… that is so amazing… and yet, I'm left with no proof. Wait no… the paparazzi probably took pictures.

I glanced up with once the streets were quieter. I saw majority of the commotion was gone, although I could still hear the music playing from inside the club to my right.

I breathed in with my nose, ready to walk further down and sometime catch a taxi to head back to the apartment. As I was about to walk I felt a sudden wind catch me. That's strange, I swear it wasn't windy. Then soon after I felt another. I quickly looked around. Was someone playing a practical joke on me? I turned back to see if there was someone behind me. And was I surprised to see there was. There stood two people. They seemed almost familiar like I've seen them in a dream. They both were girls. I suddenly felt my heart race, looking at their every detail. They were both pure white, the palest I've ever seen. They both glowed somehow, and their eyes, wow. They were both liquid gold, but the shorter one was yellowier than the taller girl.

"Um." I muttered, dazed at their perfect faces.

And within an instant they were gone. They disappeared as fast as they appeared. This was too strange, what just happened? I shook my head in confusion, walking onwards until I finally found a taxi to take me back to the apartment.

I sat down on a chair by a desk where my dad's laptop was on. I quickly started it and logged onto my name. Surely I've met those two strange girls I saw earlier on. Their faces remained in my mind, I couldn't get over it. Well, two things were stuck in my mind at the moment. The fact I just saw two awesome people and two strange people, but yet familiar… I quickly logged onto my name and started to explore all the twilight gossip websites that I normally went onto. Nothing new was yet up.

"Hm," I said to myself.

I quickly went to my facebook, eager to say hi to my friends, knowing it would probably mid day by them. I placed their names into a private message and started to type.

_Hi guys,_

_I hope you all are doing well. I miss you all so, so much. I hope your enjoying your final year of school! Excited to come back and see you all when your holidays start._

_You'll never guess who I saw tonight! Yes, yes!!! Robert and Kristen! I'm SO happy; I thought they would be the last people I'd meet! Well... I didn't really meet them, just saw them…. And, and, and!!! Kristen talked to me… how awesome._

_Although… something weird happened to me… really, really weird. I saw two really strange girls… like not... ah how do I explain… One was almost my height... While the other one was taller. They were so gorgeous… yet they looked so familiar. Like I know them from a dream or something. _

_I hope to see you later._

_Roxi._

I sent the message. I started to look around Facebook, as I couldn't be bothered to sit here staring at my email box until someone replied.

I saw a message pop up saying I received a message. Result! They answered. I quickly looked at my inbox, seeing one of my good friends replied. An instant smile slipped onto my face.

_Hi Roxi,_

_So good to hear from you. Yes, school is going ok, just so much work! We all miss you, can't wait to have you back!_

_As for Kristen and Rob! Lucky!!! Ah! I knew you'd meet one if them. Major jealous. So… did you do any swooning or what!? _

_And for the familiar girls… um… what did they look like? I might be able to help._

_From,_

_Your friend._

I quickly added a reply, eager to comment before I do actually forget how the girls look like.

_Thanks for the quick reply._

_And no… no swooning, more shocked than anything else. The body guard even yelled at me, how rude!_

_As for the girls… 'sigh'_

_The taller one had almost black hair; well it seemed black, since it was so dark outside. They both were pale as ever, and they almost glowed. They both had golden eyes, although the shorter one had yellowier ones… the short girl's hair was hard to see… but it was black and spi-_

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_No… flipping way! Na uh!!! OH MY GOSH! I got to be imanging things… na uh! This cannot be happening. So my parents leave me to go have fun and then I go crazy! Well this sucks… but holy... cow. _

_Please tell me I'm not go crazy! Please! This is… crazy!_

_Roxi._

I sent the message quickly, then opening a new tab on the window the go the Twilight wikipedia. I knew they would have a description of how they looked... but come on, I should know! But this is crazy! I'm going crazy! How could they possibly be real!? Vampires don't exist… and neither does Twilight, duh, they made a movie of it.

I read the descriptions over and over. I just sat there, staring at the screen the whole night. Not a clue what to do or what to say. Would it even be right to tell anyone about this? Would they think I'm nuts? Probably… but what else am I supposed to do?

"Oh, wow, you're up early. Anyway, we're off sight seeing. We'll be back for lunch." I heard my dad call out as he and my mum, I think, was by the door. I just nodded, not taking my head off the screen. This. Is. Crazy.

I knew what to do… but could it be possible? I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, how ironic. The first time being here and it's cloudy.

I tried to find an email address or some address to send messages to Stephenie Meyer, the author of this lovely, and now, life changing book saga. Maybe I could even try and find the actors. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do… Wait no, I can't, that's stupid. Only way to solve this is to actually try and go to forks, or Port Angeles… or somewhere…. But would there really be a house? Would they still live there?

I sighed heavily, not too sure what to do. Maybe… I could just go out, and look about. Yes, perfect. I'll start, where I saw them.

I quickly got changed, refreshing myself before going out. I took a small backpack just incase. I placed things in it I needed. I was ready. Ready to find what is happening. I'm certain it isn't just my imagination. I swear they were real people.

I stepped out of the apartment door, knowing what adventure, well the first adventure, I was going on.

"Good luck" I said to myself.

Watch out Alice and Bella. I'm coming.


End file.
